1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices that support electro-optical devices and assemblies during automated manufacturing and testing procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to support devices that retain a laser source and a segment of optical fiber in an orientation suitable for automated testing on an assembly line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different applications that utilize optical fibers. In an optical fiber system, a laser source is typically used to generate a light signal. The light signal is then propagated through an optical fiber that is attached to the laser source.
In the telecommunications industry, solid state laser sources are commonly manufactured and sold as part of premanufactured module assemblies. In these modules, a solid state laser is attached to a segment of optical fiber. The optical fiber terminates at its free end with some type of fiber optic connector. In this manner, the laser module can be readily integrated into an existing electro-optical system. An example of such a laser module is the Laser 2000 Module, manufactured and sold by Lucent Technologies of Murray Hill, N.J.
There are many different types of premanufactured laser modules currently available. Depending upon the needs of a customer, a premanufactured laser module can be manufactured with a variety of different laser sources, optical fiber types, optical fiber lengths and termination connectors.
Regardless of the type of laser module being manufactured, one of the problems commonly encountered in the manufacturing process is that of the handling of the laser module. As has been previously explained, the laser module contains a laser source and a length of optical fiber that extends from that laser source. The length of the optical fiber often can be up to 80 inches. Such a length of optical fiber is difficult to manipulate. The optical fiber can easily tangle and protrude from an assembly in a random direction. As such, laser modules are not readily adapted to automated manufacturing methods because the random position of the optical fiber would makes automated part positioning and testing very difficult. Instead, due to the awkwardness of the optical fibers, laser modules are often handled and tested by hand during manufacture. In such a manner, the optical fiber can be properly oriented as needed. Although such hand manipulated manufacturing and testing procedures are effective, they are highly labor intensive and expensive.
A need therefore exists for a laser module handling system that can hold a laser module in a set position during manufacturing and testing, thereby allowing automated manufacturing procedures to be used.